


Prelude to Providence

by breerob26



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Male Sheik, Sheik is a Separate Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breerob26/pseuds/breerob26
Summary: Sheik and Link fall into an exciting symphony of love, but can unresolved dissonance climax into beautiful resolution? Link x Male!Sheik. Music student AU Sheik.





	1. Chapter 1

**All LOZ characters/settings are property of Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

The darkness began to light up with sparks of color as the soft melodies flowed into his ears. The chords were both haunting and romantic as the tension began to build. Sheik could feel the harmonies pulling at his soul, and his hands continued the almost autonomous movement across the keys. Not once did Sheik open his eyes for he knew the high of the notes was so much sweeter with the spattering of colors in the dark behind his eyelids. The suspension was ringing in his ears, his fingers dancing to the resolution, when he felt a playful tug on the hair at the nape of his neck. All at once, his eyes flew open, and a discordant sound blared in his ears as his hands froze in surprise. A second later, an exasperated sigh left his mouth, and he glanced over his shoulder.

"I didn't resolve the chord, Zelda." Sheik gave a half-hearted glared as he reached over and hit the power button on his electric piano. Pulling his headphones off, Sheik stood and fully faced his interrupting roommate.

Zelda had clasped her hands together and smiled brightly towards him. Her long golden hair fell down her back in soft waves. She had braided and clipped the front to keep her green eyes uncovered. She was wearing a silky looking blue blouse over her favorite pair of jeans. Sheik noticed that she also had her purse slung over her shoulder, and her keys clutched in her hands.

"Sorry, Sheik. I did knock a few times first." Zelda have a mischievous smile before she continued, her eyes bright and interested. "What were you playing?"

"Chopin." He pushes his bench into place and walked out into the living area. "Raindrop Prelude. It's majestic in its simplicity." Sheik could hear the piece ringing in his head as he admired the composition.

"Lovely," Zelda followed him into the kitchen, and gave a dreamy sigh. "Chopin. You know they have his preserved heart on display in Poland? What a way to be remembered,” Zelda giggled, and grabbed Sheik's plain blue jumper from the couch. "Now! Hurry up and get ready! I want to leave before it gets too dark!"

Putting his hoodie over his head, Sheik rolled his crimson eyes and walked over the small mirror hanging on the adjacent wall. His straw colored hair was almost reaching to his shoulders. He contemplated if he should tie it up, but shrugged and turned back to the fidgeting form of Zelda.

They had been roommates for the last year and a half. Sheik had met Zelda in the music department of the university they both attended. While Sheik was currently a graduate student studying piano performance, Zelda was involved in almost every choir available. Although Sheik tended to stay away from the choir students, something about Zelda's demeanor broke through Sheik's usually closed off personality. He genuinely found that he enjoyed Zelda's presence. She could be pushy and annoying at times, but she was fiercely loyal and compassionate. She was majoring in some type of business and financing, but Sheik knew she was truly happy when she was singing with her peers and friends.

Differences aside, Sheik and Zelda had rented a two bedroom apartment together, which Sheik thoroughly enjoyed. It acted as a personal haven, and had truly become his home.

"Stop primping, Sheik. You look great! Let's go." Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. The air was crisp and the sun was just starting to set.

"Where exactly are we going? You just said we were getting drinks." Usually Sheik didn't allow himself to be manhandled, but he had such a soft spot for the gentle, but determined girl pulling him along the sidewalk.

"The Riverside! Remember? I told you yesterday. Riju and Paya are going to be there, and that jazz quartet is playing! The one Mipha is in."

Sheik nodded his head and continued to walk beside Zelda. He did remember her mentioning the jazz set.

"Sorry. I've been a bit distracted." The end of the semester was fast approaching, and that meant accompanying on more than one recital as well as finishing up preparations on his own Recital.

"It's fine, Sheik. I know how busy you've been. Just have some fun tonight, and relax." Zelda's warm smile was contagious. She squeezed Sheik's hand gently before perking up, and waving her arm above her head.

"Paya! Hey!" The Shy Sheikah girl was standing by the entrance to the bar. As soon as Zelda said her name, her face grew pink and a small smile grew on her face. Her pale hair was tied up on the top of her head while her bangs blew gently in the breeze.

"Hi, Zelda! Sheik." Paya raised her hand in a quick wave before clutch her fingers in from of her chest. "U-um, Riju couldn't make it tonight. She had some work due."

Zelda sighed, "I told her to try to get it all done yesterday. Oh well!" Her golden hair shimmered in the twilight as she shook her head. "She's going to miss out. Let's head in!"

He watched as the girls went through the door to the bar. He sighed quietly. Sheik generally didn't like such loud, crowded places. His anxiety tended to rear its ugly head with so many different sounds happening at once.

Sheik pushed his hand through his hair and reached forward to grab the handle of the door. As he gripped the bar, what felt like a solid piece of granite slammed into his back and pinned him against the door. Sheik felt his breath aggressively leave his body as the door handle pushed into his gut. His eyes closed as pain radiated from the contact.

"Oof!" Sheik could suddenly feel his knees give out slightly, and knew he was falling. A strong grip on his upper arms kept him steady. Eyes slamming open, Sheik tried to push away from the door and spin around, while simultaneously trying to move away from the door lest any patrons try to enter or exit.

The hands fell from his arms and Sheik kept his gaze to the ground as he shuffled to the side of the facade. Once he was settled, he looked to his previous position and saw the slab of rock that had smashed him. That slab was actually an average sized guy holding his hands out in apology. He was taller and more muscular than Sheik, who wasn't exactly impressive with his lanky build, and delicate hands.

A fierce blush raced across the stranger's face and his deep blue eyes were wide. He opened his full lips, and a melodious, warm voice danced into the space between them.

"I am so sorry. I-I was trying to catch up to my sister, and you, well- I mean, I was walking too fast. I should have been paying attention." His voice was fast and frantic, and Sheik was starting to feel both overwhelmed, and amused. "I hope I didn't hurt you or anything."

Sheik chuckled slightly, and then awkwardly cleared his throat at the confused look on his attacker's face.

"I'm fine. A bit sore from the bar, but it's no big deal." Sheik recalled that this man had mentioned a sister. "Who is your sister?"

The man smiled and his left hand came up to rub the back of his head. "She's that excited blonde girl that was in front of you. I'm meeting her here."

"Zelda?" Sheik's eyes grew wide with recognition. "She didn't mention that you were coming. Link, right?"

"Yeah... Do you know each other?"

"Oh. Yes, sorry. I'm her roommate. Sheik." Sheik held his hand out to Link. He tried to give a nice smile, but he felt as though this introduction was ruined already. Link grabbed his hand, and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Sheik. Hi. It's nice to meet you." Link's face was still a bit pink. His shaggy gold hair framed his face, and was carefully pulled into a low ponytail. He was wearing a green pullover over tight, dark jeans. His boots looked a bit muddy, but stylish all the same. Sheik felt his own cheeks warm as Link released his hand. "Zelda has told me a lot about you. Sorry it's taken this long to meet."

"I've heard about you too. Illustrator extraordinaire." Sheik smiled as Link turned to open the door to the bar. Quiet jazz music flowed from somewhere as they walked into the establishment.

"Something like that." Link gave a quiet chuckle, and his face lit up when he saw his sister ahead. "Zel!"

Standing back, Sheik watched as the pair embraced tightly and spoke quietly to each other. Zelda laughed brightly and looked at Sheik with mirth on her face.

"I hope this buffoon didn't damage you. He's such a klutz sometimes."

"I was in the way. Besides," Sheik smiled at Link's embarrassed face," I finally got to meet the famous Link. It makes it all worth it."

Zelda snorted and wagged her eyebrows at her brother. "I told you he wanted to meet you." She clapped Link on the shoulder and pushed him closer to Sheik. "Get to know each other now. Please and thank you!"

"You can't just force people together, you know." Link gave Zelda and annoyed look before looking at Sheik, and gesturing to the nearest table. "Do you want to sit?"

"Sure." Sheik dropped himself into the chair and watched as Link gave Zelda an angry glare before sitting down. There was a brief moment where the awkward silence was almost deafening. Clearing his throat, Sheik tried to break the tension. "So... Did Zelda invite you because you like jazz?"

"She, uh, did mention something about jazz." Link smiled a bit before continuing. "I'm not really into jazz. I prefer classical if I had to choose."

Sheik sat up a bit straighter and leaned forward in interest. "Same. I'm sure Zelda mentioned it, but I'm almost finished with my masters in piano. Classically trained. I'm actually working on a lecture about the differences between jazz performers, and classical ones. It's actually surprising the differences." Sheik reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, but stopped and blushed when he realized how crazy he must be sounding to This person he just met. Link was smiling, and had his chin resting in his hand. Sheik felt a thrum of what must have been embarrassment in his chest.

"I am... so sorry. I was rambling." Abruptly standing up, Sheik squeezed his eyes shut before meeting the blue gaze across from him. "Do you want a drink?" His stomach was fluttering in nervousness. Usually this feeling was associated with performing, so it was odd for Sheik to be looking at a soft, yet defined face instead of black and white keys.

"Just a water, please. I told Zelda I would make sure you guys got home tonight."

Sheik nodded mutely and shuffled over to his giggling roommate at the bar. He nudged her not-so-gently before nodding at the bartender.

"Hey! What was that for?" Zelda's lip jutted out, but her pout was broken by her silly smile.

"What's the deal with you forcing me on your brother? I'm sure he has better things to do on a Friday that walking us 3 blocks home." The bartender smiled at Sheik before grabbing a glass and waiting for his order. "A water and a double rum and cranberry. On her tab please."

Zelda rolled her eyes, but nodded at the server before turning to face Sheik fully. "There's no 'deal.' Link had business over here so I told him to join us. What do you think of him?" Her eyes were wide and sparkling as her hand touched Sheik's shoulder.

"He's... nice. Attentive too." Sheik mumbles his thanks as his drinks were set in front of him. He took a quick sip of his beverage, and squinted a bit as the slight burn warmed his throat all the way down to his belly. " Why haven't I met him before?" Sheik felt like he sounded a bit pushy, so he continued. "I mean- what made tonight a good time to introduce us?"

A quick chuckle escaped Zelda's lips. "He was continuing his knight training for the last year." She glances at her brother who was watching the band as the started their set. The music was fun and electric, and Link was smiling and bobbing his head. "The poor guy has been so conflicted about what he wants to do. He's convinced he wasted time with an art degree." Her eyes met Sheik's again. They looked a bit sad. "I was hoping you could help him a bit. Also, he's totally your type, and you guys would be so sweet together!" Zelda's last sentence was rushed out before she pushed away and skipped back over to her table in front of the small stage. Sheik closed his mouth, which had fallen open, before grabbing their drinks and returning to his seat.

Quickly taking his seat, Sheik handed Link his water, took a large drink from his own glass, and tried to ignore the green eyes watching his from across the room. The alcohol warmed his throat on the way down. The bittersweet taste of the cranberry juice made the burning bearable. Sheik didn't drink that often, and knew this would be his only drink of the evening, lest he make a fool of himself.

"Thanks, Sheik." Link took a deep drink of his water, and Sheik hated that he was admiring the way Link's throat moved as he swallowed. Although Link didn't look large, he definitely looked well defined. Sheik wondered about the definition of his other muscles.

_Great. Now it's in my brain, and I can't stop thinking about us. Together. As a couple. Us two together as partners, and holding hands, and-and-_

"They're pretty good. Do you know if they get paid?" Link's innocent question shattered the inappropriate thoughts running through Sheik's head.

"Uh... I'm not sure. I think they just get food comped. This is the first time I've actually made it to one of their sets."

Link pulled his phone out then, and snapped a quick picture of the stage. He nodded at the photograph before taking and releasing a large breath. "Maybe we could go to more of their performances. Uh... I could text you to make plans for it..." Link's voice trailed off a bit as he handed Sheik his phone. His eyes were looking at the table, and Sheik could see his cheeks were tinged with red.

Not trusting his voice, Sheik nodded, and grabbed the phone. He typed his own number in and made sure to triple check that it was, indeed, correctly typed. He handed Link his phone back, trying to keep his lips from betraying the excited thumping in his chest. Sheik wouldn't categorize himself as quite an introvert. He did enjoy spending time socializing with his friends, but he wasn't ever the person to suggest getting together. He most certainly hadn’t given his phone number to a person he literally just met.

Sheik knew that he was allowing Zelda to succeed in her meddling, but, for once, he didn't mind that her ego would be through the roof. Link was definitely Sheik's "type," if he had to give it a word. Sheik was very interested to get to know Link. He was interested in other, less appropriate things, too if he had to honest with himself. That thought sent more heat into his face, and other gulp into his mouth.

This is going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

**All LOZ characters/settings are property of Nintendo.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

Link gripped his phone tightly in his hand. He peeked up and watched as Sheik took a swig of his reddish drink. He thought he could see a hint of a smile and that sent butterflies straight into his stomach. Turning his head to hide whatever giddy expression that was, no doubt, plastered on his face, he let his eyes wonder across the bar before settling on the stage.

Link didn't really know what instruments were being played by his friends. He felt ashamed that he never took the time to learn the differences between the brassy looking ones. Mipha was sure to shake her head at Link's ignorance.

The music stopped flowing, and applause rang out around the bar. He watched as Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, and Revali took a bow, and began to socialize with those closest to the stage. It was then that Link noticed the blonde head of his sister flinging around.

Zelda was visibly laughing, and hanging on the arm of the light haired girl beside her. Her cheeks were flushed, and Link could tell Zelda had already had a few drinks too many.

Link sighed, and turned back to Sheik. His companion was looking at his phone before his eyes snapped up in question.

"I'm pretty sure Zelda is ready to go home." Link chuckles and pointed at his sister. Sheik leaned over and smirked at his wobbling roommate before standing up and shaking his head.

"She probably only had two or three drinks." Sheik walked around the table, and made his way to the bar to pay Zelda's tab. "She is such a lightweight. Better for my wallet, I suppose." He handed the payment to the bartender before looking back at the giggling blonde who was talking to the performers.

"Let me grab her." Link waved at the others as he walked up behind his sister. "Nice set, guys. I hope this drunkard wasn't bothering you too much."

Urbosa, with her Amazonian like build and her blazing red hair laughed before gently booping Zelda on her nose. "Of course not. You'd better get her home safely though." The warning tone in her voice nearly gave Link the chills.

"I'm standing right here, y'know!" Zelda laughed before grabbing Link's hand, and, steadying herself, started to follow him away. "Great jazz tonight! See ya, Pay!" Zelda gave a clumsy finger gun before laughing again. Thank the gods she was a happy drunk.

"Let's get you home, Princess." Sheik held the door open with a smirk on his face. Zelda pouted, and shivered as they walked into the crisp evening air.

"How come you're not drunk, Sheiky," She was trying to point her finger, but she seemed too focused on actually walking to put any true effort into it. "You're more of a lightweight than I am!"

Sheik grinned and stuck his hands into his pockets. "It's called pacing yourself." Sheik laughed at Zelda rolling her head, and Link joined in. "It's the next left. The bluish building. Thankfully we live on the first floor."

"Seriously. I'm glad I don't have to throw her over my shoulder and lug her up some stairs." Link laughed again as he followed Sheik down the sidewalk. He had never been to Zelda's apartment in the year that she and Sheik had lived there. He was in training when they moved in, and felt bad that he wasn't available to help Zelda move. If he hadn't been at the knight academy he would have met Sheik earlier and who knows what would have happened. He could imagine the three of them hanging out frequently and was eternally happy that Zelda was such an understanding sister.

Link had always been a stereotypical big brother to Zelda: teasing her, and making her life difficult, but also helping her out of trouble and causing shenanigans together. Thankfully his pestering never got in the way of their friendship. Sure they fought occasionally, and tried to one up each other, but they were always best friends first. Link was always so glad he had a sister like Zelda. She was such a compassionate person, and always had encouraging or kind things to say...

"Sheik. One time I watched Link eat an entire roasted cucco. By himself!" Link's eyebrow twitched and he stuck his elbow into Zelda's side.

"Wow." Sheik looked back with an amused look on his face. "That's impressive, Link." Sheik chuckled before pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. They stopped in front of a blue door with the number three next to it. With a quick turn of his key, Sheik held the door open and Link guided Zelda inside. The lights were flicked on and Zelda plopped herself down on the plush grey couch as Sheik shut and bolted the door before walking down the hall.

Sighing, Link looked down at his sister and shook his head. "You're not going to get sick or anything, right?" Link was slightly afraid of vomit, and the thought of having to clean his sister up made his skin crawl. Zelda just smiled and gave a perky thumbs up.

"No, weirdo. I'm not that inebriated. Just a lil tipsy." Zelda snorted as she reached down to pull her brown boots off her feet. "Pleasantly tipsy. The exact right amount of tip-sy." Link smiled at the bright pink fuzzy socks on his sister's feet. No matter how 'adult' Zelda tried to act, there would always be a whimsical, child-like characteristic to her.

"I think it's time you took your pleasantly tipsy self to bed." Sheik had returned to the family room in a slim pair of grey sweats that tightened around his ankles. His top half was covered by a dark red, long sleeve shirt that look one size too big. Sheik looked twenty times more comfortable with his pajamas on. He walked briskly to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle. He handed Zelda the bottle before helping her up and gently pushing her towards her room. "Goodnight, Zelda."

Zelda smiled as she sipped from the water bottle. She leaned against her bedroom door and wiggled her eyebrows at the boys. "Have a good night you two." With that, she slipped into her room and gently shut the door. Link and Sheik stared at her closed door for a suspended second before glancing at each other. Link scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before looking over at the clock on the wall.

"I guess I should get going if I want to catch the last bus of the night," Link chuckled quietly. He pulled the tie out of his hair and quickly raked his fingers through it before tying it up again. He felt eyes burning into him, and glanced up to meet the crimson orbs across the room.

Sheik fidgeted his fingers with a nervous sigh. He grasped his elbow in either of his hands and clenched his eyes shut. He threw them open and decided to just speak his mind.

"You don't have to go." Link blinked innocently, but Sheik continued before he had a chance to say anything. "It's late and it's not like you're some stranger. As long as you don't mind the couch... I'm sure Zelda wouldn't care... and I..." Sheik let his voice trail off. He hoped he didn't sound like an obsessed weirdo... He just didn't feel comfortable letting Link walk alone this late at night... he also didn't plan on going to bed right away and relished at the thought of getting to know Link a little better.

"Are you sure?" Link wanted to jump in giddy joy, but he didn't want Sheik to take back the offer. He also didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Of course. We have extra blankets," Sheik looked at Link's proportions carefully before nodding his head and continuing," and I'm sure you'd fit my pajamas." Link's shoulders were a bit broader, and he was at least a few inches taller, but he would still fit. "You can use my bathroom. I think I even have an extra toothbrush."

Link toed his shoes off and timidly followed Sheik into his room. His bed had two pillows and was draped in a soft looking, dark blue duvet. Beside a side table with a lamp, a water bottle, and a notebook atop it, the only other piece of furniture was a sleek looking piano against the wall. Next to the piano on the floor, was a stack of thick looking books. Link assumed they were music, but he couldn't tell for sure. A comfortable looking bench was tucked neatly under the piano. It definitely showed a bit on wear on the leather seat, but still looked to be in good condition. Link watched as Sheik went into his closet. He heard some drawers opening and closing before Sheik came back out and handed him a folded stack of clothes. Sheik gestured to the opened door next to his closet.

"That's the bathroom. The toothbrush is in the medicine cabinet. Let me know if you need anything else." Sheik's smiled and quietly walked away, giving Link some privacy.

Link was a bit floored by Sheik's hospitality. Link had friends that hadn't ever treated him this nicely. He shut the bathroom door before taking a quick look around. The room was almost medical in its bare ness. Link could appreciate that. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the single, plastic covered tooth brush. Link did his best not to snoop at the other things in the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth with the toothpaste on the sink, and made sure to wipe up any mess he made. Link looked at his hair before shrugging and letting it fall naturally. He made quick work of the rest of his needs before dressing in the night clothes Sheik provided him.

The blue shirt was soft and stretchy as he pulled it over his head and down his abdomen. It also smelled divine. Link wasn't sure what the scent was, but it was so fresh and clean. Link discovered that all the articles smelled the same as he pulled on the black lounge pants. Sheik had also given link a pair of black ankle socks which he quickly slipped on his feet. With a last glance at himself, Link gathered his folded clothes and quietly walked back into Sheik's room.

Link set his clothes down on the kitchen counter as he watched Sheik drape a white sheet over the couch. He then set a plush looking purple blanket and one of his own pillows on the couch. Sheik smiled at Link as he walked closer.

"I'm glad everything fits. Are you tired? If not, I can make us some drinks. We have rum and tequila." Sheik was quiet for a second. "We also have water." Sometimes Sheik wanted to smack himself. He didn't want to come off as some lush to Link.

"That's sounds nice. Now that I don't have to babysit, a tequila on the rocks would be good." Link smiled and watched as Sheik pulled a bottle out of a cupboard and got to work. Within minutes, a cold glass was placed in his hand, and Sheik was plopped next to him on the couch. Sheik was sipping what looked to be the same drink he had at the bar. Link took a sip and enjoyed the fore that raced down his throat.

"It's pretty smooth considering it's straight tequila." Link laughed and took another sip.

"Zelda bought it. I'm sure it's top shelf." Sheik shook his head before pulled his legs underneath him. He got more comfortable and turned his body so he was fully facing his guest. Link looked relaxed with his golden blonde hair brushing along his shoulders. Sheik felt a pleasant feeling in his stomach at the way his clothes looked on Link. Sheik took a moment to appreciate how good looking link was. His jaw was nicely chiseled and his nose was strong and straight. Link's eyes were a bright sky blue and surrounded by soft looking, dark eyelashes.

"Zelda can be an extravagant spender sometimes." Link smiled widely with a shrug.

_Wow. He is really attractive._

Sheik took a quick chug of his drink as he watched Link finish his own. Sheik decided to bring the tequila bottle to the living room and offered Link a refill. With a nod, Sheik filled his glass before sitting back down.

"You keep a very efficient room, Sheik." Sheik laughed before scooting closer to Link. Their knees were touching and Sheik placed his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Thanks. Are you judging me on my organizational skills or my utter lack of belongings?" Sheik gave Link a squeeze and a smile to show that he was joking.

"Hah. I'm sorry. I'm just... nervous? I guess?" Link was wishing a hole would open below him in that moment. He took a deep drink of the burning liquid in his glass. "This is personal, but I've never really... pursued a guy." Link sighed. He felt like his anxiety was making him sound ridiculous.

"Don't be nervous. We're just... talking." Sheik smiled when Link smiled and nodded. "I don't do much dating myself."

Link knew Sheik was gay. Zelda had mentioned it to him a few times over the last year. It was only last week when she said she thought they would be a cute couple, and even that was said quietly in passing. Now that he was thinking about it, Link wondered if Zelda was trying to send him subliminal messages.

"Training kept me busy, and now my father is." Link refilled his glass again before continuing. "Doesn't leave a lot of time for 'personal endeavors.'"

Sheik raised an eyebrow as Link took his drink down in one quick gulp. "We should change that." Sheik lifted his glass and downed it in support. He could feel the fuzziness growing in his head as Link poured them another shot. The same part of Sheik's mind knew they should stop now and head to bed, but the protective, slightly selfish side felt like commiserating with Link. That was also the side that was seriously enjoying Link's company. He raised his glass again.

"Bottoms up."


	3. Chapter 3

**All LOZ characters/settings are property of Nintendo.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

Sheik felt warm. He almost felt _too_ warm. With a small groan, Sheik opened his heavy eyes. His room was still pretty dark, thanks to his blackout curtains, but he could see little slivers of light escaping around the edges. He felt the heat again, but this time he knew exactly where the warmth was coming from. Pressed tightly against him was the cuddled up, deeply breathing form of Link.

Sheik blinked, trying to remember the events that led to this particular scene. Unfortunately, his memories were a bit fuzzy, and sent a sharp pang into his temple. He sighed and carefully lifted his blanket and took a peek underneath. They were, thankfully, fully clothed. Sheik felt a bit relieved at this discovery. He didn't want to acknowledge the small twinge of disappointment he felt. Sheik knew that it wouldn't have been the best idea for him to sleep with Link last night. That didn't mean it hadn't crossed his mind, though. Sheik pressed his fingers into his temples and gave a almost silent sigh. Quietly slipping from his bed, Sheik tip toed out of his bedroom, and shut the door carefully behind.

The living room was bathed completely in the morning light. Sheik could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, and could hear Zelda humming to herself in the kitchen. Sheik's chest welled up with a sense of impending dread at having to face her. He could already imagine the smug look she would give him.

"Do you want some tea, Sheik? Or are you going to loom in the hallway forever?" Zelda's voice was just as bright as usual. Sheik rolled his eyes and pushed himself towards the kitchen. Zelda set his favorite mug at the bar, and some toast on a plate. She gestured for him to sit with a kind smile.

Sheik took a seat on the barstool, and watched skeptically as Zelda poured the boiling water into his mug. "Thanks. What time is it?" He watched as the tea stained the water slowly. He breathed in the scent of his tea. The smell alone was waking him up a bit more. He caught his reflection in one of the mirrored surfaces behind Zelda. He didn't look as bad as he felt. Sheik's hair still looked soft. It was loose around his face, and, as always, managed to cover his left eye completely. Sheik thought he looked...okay. He never really felt any particular way about his looks. He did work out to stay fit, and he was a generally clean person. He always kept his hair looking decent... He wondered what Link thought of his looks... Sheik shook his head a bit, and picked up his tea.

"It's only 8:30." Zelda watched as Sheik took a measured sip from his tea. She looked at the couch innocently. "So..." Zelda nonchalantly started to examine her nails. Sheik knew the gold polish was still pristine. He knew she was trying to seem uninterested.

"So, what?" Sheik raised his eyebrow as he took another sip of his tea. "Just spit it out already. I know you're dying to know."

A huge smile split Zelda's face and she started to hop a bit where she was standing. "Is my brother in your bed? Naked?"

Sheik felt his face heat up. He could only imagine the scenarios running through Zelda's perverted blonde head. "No. He isn't." Her dejected face made him laugh. "I gave him some pajamas." Sheik didn't try to pretend that he ever knew what exact Zelda was thinking at any given time. She was usually an enigma. Her tastes were always changing. He could, however, tell that she was interested in the happenings of last night. He might as well indulge her.

"He is in my bed though."

She perked up a bit. "How much sleeping did you actually do?"

Sheik sipped his tea again and mumbled, "I don't really remember. But I woke up fully clothed so..." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm surprised you're so chipper this morning. No hangover?"

"Pfft." Zelda sputtered out an obnoxious laugh. She waved her hand mockingly at Sheik. "I was faking! I wasn't anywhere near being drunk!" She thrust her hands into her hips and smirked, "I just wanted an excuse for Link to come home with us. Honestly, Sheik. I get the best alcohol money can buy. I could drink a hardened sailor under the table."

While he wanted to feel upset and shocked at Zelda's confession, Sheik could only shake his head with a chuckle. He knew that any lie Zelda had to tell came strictly from a place of love. Also, the thought of Zelda out-drinking a grown man was absolutely hilarious. Sheik could picture Zelda posed like a pirate captain with her bottle of rum handy.

"You are...something else."

Zelda's eyes became even brighter, and her smile could light up the darkest room. "You love me."

Reaching his arm out, Sheik gently grabbed Zelda's hand. "Of course. And thanks for making Link take you home. I hate that we didn't meet sooner, by the way." A slight glare was sent Zelda's way as her smile started to dim. Her eyes darted to Sheik's room.

"He's been in the Knight academy this past year. Training to join the guard." Zelda suddenly looked so sad. "Our father has always been on Link to uphold tradition, and become a Knight. He's such a gentle soul though, and the times of war have been over for sometime. What's the point of dedicating your life for outdated legends? Link doesn't want to disappoint our father."

Sheik could feel the pain of high expectations in his chest. He had experienced the weight of traditions. He felt sympathy for sweet, boyish Link. "What about his art? You've said he's quite good."

"He's brilliant. Watercolor, oils, pastels, anything. His sketching, though, is where he finds the most joy, I think. There was rarely a day that Link didn't have graphite covering his hands. I haven't seen him sketch in a while though..." Her emerald eyes met his again. "Father finds it to be a bit too... feminine, I think is the appropriate wording."

The words hung darkly in the air between then. Sheik felt anger growing in his stomach. He had met Zelda's father once, and never would have pegged him as that type of person. Sheik didn't know how to respond to such outdated thinking. An almost silent yawn was heard from behind Sheik's closed door, and that put a small smile back on Zelda's face.

"I was hoping that spending time with you would spark some artistic inspiration back in Link." Sheik felt Zelda's yearning for her brother's happiness in the depths of his soul. He knew how the delicate notes of the piano resonated with his entire being. He couldn't imagine being torn away from music.

"I hope so, too."

* * *

Link sat up in the soft bed and stretched his arms dramatically over his head. He could tell he drank a little too much by the way the grogginess lingered in his head. He forced himself out of the bed. Link quickly fixed up the bed. It didn't look as pristine as it did when he first saw it, but he hoped it would do. He also took the liberty of open opening the curtains. The light filled the space, and Link squinted at the brightness. With another stretch, up into the air and down to the floor, Link looked around for his belongings. His clothes weren't in here, which meant his phone was probably still in his pocket. Link sighed and started to walk towards Sheik's bathroom. He looked down at the piano, and stopped to study it closer.

Link let his hand gently drift over the keys. They felt cold against his fingertips. There were buttons along the top. From the looks of it, they allowed the piano to make different sounds. Link was sure the piano had many settings, and he couldn't imagine ever knowing what they all did. Link wanted to sit on the worn bench but the sound of the bedroom door opening started him away from the instrument. Sheik shut the door behind him and smiled as he met Link's gaze. He saw Link's fingers lingering on the piano and walked vet towards him. Sheik pulled the bench out and sat down gently.

"I've had this piano since I was in high school. I saved up every time I got any money. It took months to get enough." Sheik reached over and pressed the power button. Link watch as Sheik slide his hands into place. The movement was so graceful and almost like it happened without Sheik meaning it to. It was obvious that Sheik was well practiced. It was almost...sensual the way Sheik's fingers layer upon the keys. "Any requests?" Sheik's red eyes questioned him softly.

Link felt nervous at Sheik's gaze. He didn't know much about music. He didn't want Sheik to judge him for his lack of knowledge. "Uh I guess Debussy?" Sheik's eye twitch a little and Link felt incredibly stupid. "I'm sorry. You can play anything. I...don't know many composers..."

"No. Debussy is perfect. He's actually one of my favorite composers." Sheik's smile was serene as beautiful music started to pour from the piano. The music was familiar to Link and the soft notes made his eyebrows raise. He watched as Sheik's fingers danced across the keyboard. Sheik had his eyes closed and Link noticed how his entire body was moving along with his hands. The chords were deep and impactful and Link could only watch in amazement as the music flowed around them. Link never wanted the beautiful sounds to end. He never wanted to stop watching Sheik. He clenched his hand. He hadn't felt like this is what seemed like forever. He suddenly wanted to capture this moment. Maybe it was the music sparking inspiration.

The music came to sweet stop. The last chord resonated through the air. Sheik breathed out, and looked up to see Link's face. Link enjoyed the slightly flushed look and contented smile on Sheik's face. It truly showed the absolute joy he felt playing the piano. Sheik pushed his messy hair out of his face. Link was only just realizing that he hadn't actually seen Sheik's face cleared of his hair. His crimson eyes were striking. Sheik's nose was straight and complimented his pouty lips nicely.

"Did you like it?" Sheik had been playing piano since he was a boy, but performing in front of others always stirred a bit of nerves in him. He knew his playing was technically flawless. He knew Clair de Lune by heart. He still worried that his playing was robotic or forced.

"Are you kidding? it was stunning." the sincerity on Link's face would have been impossible to fake.

"Thanks." Sheik remembered Zelda was sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. "Oh. Zelda made some breakfast if you're hungry." At the mention of food Link's stomach growled obnoxiously. Sheik laughed, and watched a flushed Link make his way out of his bedroom.

"Finally! I was just about to barge in there." Zelda was standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips. Sheik wondered what she was expecting to find when she opened his door.

"You're being invasive, Zelda." Link's voice was serious, but a note of humor laced his words.

"No I'm not. I'm trying to be a good host, and was coming to let you know I made you some eggs." She flung her hair over her shoulder in an exaggerated motion, smacking Link across the face with her locks. Sheik was surprised when Link merely brushed his face off with a sigh and followed Zelda to the kitchen. He took a seat in front of a plate of 2 fried eggs.

"Are you going to stay, and hang out today?" Zelda poured Link a glass of their milk and set it gently in front of him. "We can just hang out here. Maybe get some dinner brought in?" Zelda was pleading Link with her eyes. Her lower lip started to jut out a bit. Sheik, once again, felt sympathy for Link. He knew having Zelda as a sister must take a massive amount of energy.

"I don't know… I don't want to bother you guys."

"It's not a bother, Link. You can stay as long as you want." Sheik sat down on the living room couch. He glanced over his shoulder a bit. He wanted to reassure Link that he was more than welcome to stay however long he wanted. He also didn't want to seem to excited about the idea. He hoped he sounded somewhere between nonchalant and pleased.

Zelda's laugh broke Sheik's composure. "What Sheik means is you should definitely stay as long as you want, and he can't wait to sit next to you some more." Sheik glared at Zelda with as much malice as he could muster.

"I said what I meant you harpy. I can speak for myself, thank you."

Zelda mimed a sword plunging into her heart. Sheik just snorted at her drama. "Your words wound me Sheik." Sheik tried to keep the smile off his face. He didn't want to give her any sort of satisfaction. Link was laughing up a storm as Zelda continued to pretend to die.

"I suppose I can stay for today." Link smiled and finished scooping his breakfast into his mouth. Sheik sunk down into the couch and finally allowed a small smile onto his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**All LOZ characters/settings are property of Nintendo.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

"I'm fairly certain that isn't a word, Link." Zelda's voice was think will skepticism, as she studied the game board on the table. Link raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms defensively.

"Well, I'm _fairly certain_ it is a word! You always act as if you have such a superior vocabulary! I think you're just jealous because I made a kick ass word!" Sheik studied the word as the siblings continued to bicker. Zyzzyva. Sheik wasn't quite sure who was correct about the word.

"I guess we should consult Google." Sheik tried not to laugh outright. Link quickly yanked out his phone and furiously typed in his word. A huge grin split across his face and he loudly cleared his throat before standing up in a dramatic display.

"'Zyzzyva is a genus of tropical American weevils often found in association with palms. It is a snouted beetle.'" Link was using a posh accent, and kept his hand over his chest in a superior manner.

"Oh, please! Like you knew that word! You just got lucky!" Zelda was red in her cheeks, but Sheik could tell that she was holding back her laughter in order to save face.

"I was saving the 'Z' tiles for a reason..." Link's voice trailed off as a distinct buzzing could be heard from his phone. His brows creased and he turned around before answering his phone. Sheik peeked at Zelda, and noted the change in her demeanor. She was biting her lip and her eyes looked worried.

"Hello?" Link's back grew straighter as he listened to his phone. "No, Sir... Yes, I know...I'm with her. Okay. Yes, Sir." With that, Link sighed and stuck his phone back into his pocket. He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry about that. Father wants to have dinner with you this week, Zelda."

"Okay... Was he upset? That you stayed out last night?" Zelda stood up and was nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"No, no. It was nothing." Link forced a smile on his face to try to reassure his sister. "I'm not on duty until Tuesday." Sheik felt awkward as he observed what was happening. It set a weight in his stomach, and made him desperate to fix the situation.

"Maybe we can walk to the park?" Two sets of eyes locked on him as he spoke. He saw a slight smile on Zelda's face and decided to commit. "I saw on the news that the super bloom has started, and the whole North Hill is covered in flowers."

"That sounds awesome! I missed the bloom last year, and I'd really like to sketch the hill." Sheik smiled at the excitement that was back in Link's voice. Zelda gently squeezed his shoulder in a show of gratitude.

"Alright!" Zelda's voice rang out like the pealing of bells. "Let's head out!"

* * *

Sheik watched as the siblings rushed into the park ahead of him. They both stopped at a small hill that was covered with bright orange flowers. Sheik looked around and noticed that anywhere that was usually green look almost completely orange as well. The only lapse in color were the occasional tree and the bright blue stream that cut through the entire park. The soft babbling of the water could be heard amongst the sounds of various creatures skittering around the park. Sheik heard a yelp and watched as Zelda chased a frog towards the stream. Link was trying to yank her away from the water, and the scene made Sheik's chest warm. It was nice to see Zelda let loose in a more childish fashion.

It was also very nice seeing the huge smile across Link’s face accompanied by the loud bursts of laughter.

Sheik walked to the nearest tree and settled against the trunk. The shade of the tree was sublime, and kept the sunshine out of his face. He watched Link take a few photos of the hill on his phone before Zelda yanked on his elbow. She was pleading with him by the looks of it. The defeated look on his face showed that her pleading had worked. Sheik rose his eyebrow as he watched Link pull off his socks and shoes before rolling the legs of his pants up. Link then padded into the stream and glared at his sister who was perched on the edge, pointing into the water.

He watched in wonder as Link’s arm swing down in a quick motion. When he hand resurfaced he was holding a shiny frog. Sheik felt impressed as he watched Link hand the creature to his sister before sloshing out of the water. Link scooped up his shoes and walked barefoot to where Sheik was sitting. Link plopped down with a huff, and watch as Zelda took a few pictures of the frog in her hands.

“Zelda should have majored in biology.” Link laughed quietly as Zelda started to talk to the amphibian in her hands. “I’ve captured more animals for her than I could count.”

“She’s lucky you actually help her.” Sheik wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. Link and Zelda seemed so close. Like two halves of a whole. Sheik always felt so alone growing up. Even with the multitudes of cousins, he never had a bond quite like the siblings before him. “Zelda had asked me a few times to catch something, and isn’t thrilled when I just laugh at her.”

He chuckled quietly with a soft smile on his face. Link turned so he was fully facing She’ll now. His ue eyes were clear, but looked a bit unsure. “I’m sorry about being in you bed this morning. I don’t usually-“

“It’s okay,” Sheik smiled as he waved his hand, “we were both a little tipsy. I’m good if you are.” Sheik wasn’t sure if he should mention that he had enjoyed waking up next to Link. His anxiety about Link’s feelings kept that particular feeling in his head.

“Oh. Well, thanks then. It was nice.” Link’s face was burning and he was struggling to maintain eye contact. “I had fun with you last night.”

“I had fun too.” Sheik felt like an idiotic school girl trying to confess. He took a deep breath and tried to release the tension he was feeling in his shoulders. “Maybe we can hang out again? Next weekend. Like a proper…date?”

Oh, Din. Why can’t I be smooth for one minute.

“Yes! I mean,” Link’s exclamation was nearly instantaneous. Sheik let a smile break out across his face as Link tried unsuccessfully to tone down his excitement. “I would enjoy that. Although I’m not sure what a proper date entails. This feels like a pretty nice date, too.”

Sheik chuckled and picked a one of the bright orange flowers. He gave it a quick sniff before reaching over and sticking it behind Link’s pointed ear. Sheik enjoyed the wide azure eyes his actions caused. His fingers drifted slightly to graze against a rosy cheek before they fell back into the plush grass.

“It does, but my idea of a proper date would mean no nosy sisters eavesdropping the entire time.” Sheik turned to glare at the back of Zelda's gently tilted head. He saw a slight twitch in her ears before she turned around. Her face held no shame.

“Sorry I have impeccable hearing, Sheik. I understand though,” Zelda smiled as she wiped her hands on her pants. She stood up and gracefully walked over before placing herself against Sheik’s side. “A date is much more romantic when your family isn’t there.”

Link’s fingers delicately touched the petals sitting against his ear. He shook his head with an easy smile on his face. “Say what you want, but I won’t let Zelda ruin any romantic feelings I may or may not have had today.” Link pulled his phone out and seemed to take a quick selfie. Sheik raised his eyebrow at the action.

“What are doing with the photos you’ve taken today?” Sheik watched as Link scrolled through his gallery on his phone.

“I’m hoping to sketch them. Maybe do an oil painting if I find the time?” Link studied Sheik's face before he abruptly scooted as close to Sheik's left side as he could get. He held his phone up and Sheik stared at his own face on the screen. He could feel his cheeks heating up. “Say cheese, Sheik!”

Sheik didn’t have time to say the word before he heard the shutter click as it captured the moment. Link immediately opened the picture to review it.

The picture was the perfect brightness from the warm sunshine surrounding them. Sheik enjoyed the happy expression on Link's face. His smile was wide and brightened his entire face. He had the eye closest to Sheik’s face closed, and his other eye look the bluest Sheik had ever seen it. The Abundance of orange blooms in the background really allowed his eye to pop. Sheik studied Link’s face for a second more before he left his eyes fall on his own visage.

Sheik’s cheeks were a soft shade of pink. His mouth was curved into a small, soft smile. His eyes were the most striking to him. Sheik’s deep crimson eyes were glancing at the blonde head next to him. His eyes were surrounded by that telltale crinkle that conveyed true happiness. Sheik felt his chest warm up as he continued to inspect the photo.

“That’s a fantastic picture!” Zelda grabbed the phone and studied it closer. She was sighing dramatically and Sheik rolled his eyes. He looked at Link and smiled.

“It is a nice picture. Thank you, Link.” Link nodded as he removed the flower from behind his ear. He quietly stuck it in it’s mirrored spot behind Sheik’s ear. He gave a soft tug on Sheik’s earlobe before basically diving over him to tackle Zelda with a exaggerated yell. Sheik touched his earlobe And watched as Link grabbed his phone back, and used his empty hand to tousle her hair. He saw Zelda say something back to Link. He could heard her voice, but her words were drowned out by the loud thumping of his heart in his chest.

Sheik tried to organize his thoughts into less of a tornado and more of a semblance of coherence. He was interrupted by Link’s outstretched arm and his offer to help him to his feet. Sheik grabbed the hand without any thought and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Link’s hand was strong and warm, but also incredibly soft in his own. Sheik enjoyed the gentle squeeze from Link before he released Sheik's hand.

“I’m starving. Do you want to pick up some pizza, and head home?” Zelda’s voice brought Sheik back down to earth as he nodded his head.

“That sounds good. Uh, Link? Do you like pizza?”

“ I do, but I should probably head home.” Link checked the time quickly before he let his hand rub nervously at his neck. He looked disappointed, and Sheik felt the same. “I can walk from here without taking a bus.”

“That’s lame.” Zelda pouted a bit before giving her brother a quick tight hug. “Come to dinner with Father this week. Please.”

Link patted her head lovingly. “I’ll try my best, Zel. Thanks for inviting me.” Link’s eye met Sheik’s before he continued. “Seriously. Thank you.”

Zelda laughed before she skipped to the sidewalk. “I meet you at the entrance of the park Sheik. Text me when you get home, Link!” Sheik and Link watch as Zelda happily strolled into the distance.

Sheik felt himself starting to clam up a but, but he worked hard to suppress the awkward feeling trying to settle in his stomach. He cleared his throat and brushed his hands against his pants.

“I had a fun couple days with you. I’m sorry you woke up in my bed though… and I’m sorry about my first impression. I don’t usually let someone into my bed the first time I meet them.” Sheik breathed out deeply before meeting Link’s amused stare.

“I had fun too. I tried to sleep on the couch, but you were adamant about me being a bit too talked for it. I don’t usually sleep in a stranger’s bed, but you were very convincing.” Link laughed at Sheik’s embarrassment before he let his hand sit on to the Sheikah's shoulder. “Thank you, though. I feel more relaxed than I have in a while. I hope we can do something fun this weekend, too? I know you’re still in school for a few more weeks, so if you’re too busy I understand.”

“This weekend is perfect.” Sheik watched as Link checked his phone again and smiled. “You should go before it gets dark.” Link nodded before he quickly embraced Sheik in a pleasantly firm hug. Sheik returned the hug, and was about to say something, when a soft pair of lips landed in his cheek. The kiss was so soft Sheik was almost sure he imagined it. Link released him, and with a smile a wave started to walk away.

Sheik felt a soft breeze blow his hair, before he let his hand cup his freshly kissed cheek and walked back to reality where Zelda was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my fic! Updates are a bit slow due to my 10 month old going through a super clingy phase! I write when I can though!


	5. Chapter 5

**All LOZ characters/settings are property of Nintendo.**

**Chapter 5**

The world was passing him by in a what felt like a blur. Link knew he wasn't walking that fast, but his head was buzzing softly to the sweet thumping in his chest. He let his fingers unlock his phone again, and chuckled at the photo he was looking at. Link's eye glanced over himself in the photo and focused on Sheik.

He could tell the Sheikah was surprised at the quick selfie by the way his eyes were a bit wider than usual. His cheeks were also the slightest tinge of pink which released another swarm of butterflies into Link's belly. His favorite part of the photo was the way Sheik's red eyes were focused on him. Link inhaled deeply and quickly locked his phone before pushing it deeply into his pocket.

Link looked around before jogging quickly up the driveway in front of him. He couldn't believe how quick he made it home. Link knew it was due to the fact that he had walked the entire way without paying attention. Zelda would have definitely scolded him for not watching where he was going.

Link reached the front door and stopped. He straightened his clothes and ran his fingers through his bangs to make himself look a bit more presentable before he opened the door. He felt a bit nervous to come home. He hadn't done anything wrong, but the internet fear he had of disappointing his father hung heavy in his chest. With another quick breath, Link pushed the door open, and quickly shut the door before trying to calmly walk into the foyer.

Link peeked into the dining room, and sighed with relief at the dark empty room. His father had frequently ambushed him at that table for coming home past curfew. Link relaxed a bit as he made his way up the stairs. He was nearly in his room when his father's voice startled him.

"Link." His father was in his office with the door slightly ajar. Link stepped forward and pushed into the room before standing at attention with his arms behind his back. He stiffened his position as he waited for his father to look up. "Ah. Welcome home. How was Zelda?"

Link noticed that his father's face looked a bit more tired than usual. His desk was strewn with varying stacks of papers and scrolls. Some of the pages looked quite ancient, especially when next to his father's computer. Link cleared his throat and walked a bit closer to his father's desk.

"Zelda is her usual exuberant self. I told her about dinner this week." Link watched as his father nodded his head. "I, uh, met her roommate, too."

"The Sheikah boy," Rhoam nodded again, and finally looked up to meet Link's gaze. "He's the heir to the Sheikah. A child of destiny. He's a good companion for Zelda."

Link knew the phrasing his father was using. He had often referred to Zelda as a "child of destiny." It was nearly always a catalyst to an argument. Zelda shunned anything to do with the old legends, and vehemently disagreed with the old practices.

Hearing his father speak of his sister, and Sheik as tools to the legends made his chest burn with anger. Link usually prided himself on being able to contain his emotions around his father. He had seen his father's hand raised against him one too many times as a child to learn his lesson. The disregard in his father's voice had sent him over the edge.

Link felt the anger boiling over, but kept his voice low and level. "You speak of destiny as if it means something."

Rhoam slapped his hands down upon his desk and stood to his full height. Link was still a bit shorter than his father. It made him feel so small as his father's presence towered over him.

"The time of legends may be in the past, but since the dawn of time these prophecies have held true." Link went rigid as his father approached him. "We may not be kings in this lifetime, Boy, but our blood is the same." Link heard his father sigh deeply as he walked into his room and slammed the door. He took a moment to stare before turning the corner and quietly going into his own bedroom.

* * *

"You don't always need to cook for me, you know? I lived alone for 10 years before I moved here." Sheik rested his face in the palm of his hand as he watched Zelda making a mess in the kitchen. He always tried whatever Zelda made for him to eat. Truth be told, it wasn't always edible. She was always experimenting with different ingredients, so sometimes the dishes she made were….questionable.

"Can you just let me do this one thing for you? You do almost all the cleaning around here. Let me cook for you. Please?" Zelda's wide green eyes were hard to resist. Sheik just rolled his own crimson eyes and waved his hand in consent. He had other pressing things to think about.

Mostly Link.

Sheik pulled his phone out and looked at the text that he hadn't gotten the nerve to send yet. He only needed to press send, but him thumb was hesitant. That and he kept deleting and retyping a few different messages. One was saying thanks for a good weekend. One message said how fun Sheik thought Link was. The next mentioned how excited Sheik was to see the other again.

Sheik sighed deeply before shoving his phone back into his pocket. He looked up and saw Zelda examining a pepper from the fridge. He was about to tell her how hot it would make the dish when a loud vibrating rang out against the counter.

"Hey, can you get that for me? My hands are contaminated." Sheik sighed and reached over to grab Zelda's glowing phone. His eyes widened when he saw a younger looking picture of Link smiling up at him. He quickly ignored Zelda's questioning eyes and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Sheik? Hi! Uh, I thought I called Zelda…"

Sheik felt his cheeks tingle at the sound of Link's voice over the phone. "You did. She's cooking right now, and asked me to answer for her."

Link let out a small chuckle. "She's cooking? Like something to eat?"

"Maybe attempting to cook is the right description." Zelda let up an inappropriate finger in Sheik's direction, but continued chopping away at her pepper. "Did you need to speak to her?"

"Oh, uh, it's not terribly important. I just wanted to warn her that our father is going extra prophecy crazy this week." Link cleared his throat before he continued. "She's having dinner with him later this week so she should prepare herself."

"Do…you want me to tell her that or…" Sheik felt a bit awkward hearing these things about Zelda's father.

"Oh, no. Sorry. I'll text her about it later."

"Alright." A heavy silence hung over the phone. "Well, I'll talk to you later, I guess."

"Wait!" Link's voice sounded a bit frantic but he chuckled to himself again and continued a bit quieter. "Can I call you? I wanted to ask you something. You can say no. I mean we just saw each other, and maybe it's weird or-"

"It's fine. Yes. Now would work." Sheik eyed Zelda dumping more peppers into her stew and shuddered.

"Okay. I will. Hang on!" The call ended with a click and Sheik quickly stood up.

"He's going to call you back later." Sheik slowly started to edge towards his room. "I'm feeling a bit tired. So. You can save me a plate for later."

Zelda turned quickly and gave Sheik a weak glare before she nodded and turned back to the stove. "I'll save you a large helping. I feel like this is my best dish yet!"

"Fantastic." Sheik felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and quickly shut his door behind him. He took a deep breath and answered his phone.

"Thank you for saving me." Link let out a hearty laugh that brought a smile to Sheik's face. He quickly threw himself back on his bed and stared at his white ceiling.

"No problem. I'm so sorry about her cooking. I've tried teaching her, but she is so sure she can figure it out on her own."

"She enjoys it, so I don't want to spoil her fun." Sheik sat himself up and leaned comfortably against his pillows. "She likes taking care of others."

Link hummed in agreement before letting out a small sigh. He sounded sad. Sheik wasn't sure if he should question it. He wasn't sure where their boundaries were. They had shared a bed, but Sheik didn't want to feel pushy. His thoughts were cut off as Link spoke up instead.

"Is it okay if I ask you something kind of personal, Sheik?"

"Oh. That's fine. What do you want to know?" Sheik felt his forehead crease in worry and felt his shoulders grow even more tense as another sigh left Link.

"My father mentioned that you are the next head of the Sheikah."

Sheik chuckled a bit as he felt his anxiety leave him. "Technically, yes, I am. Was that your question?"

"Sorry, I was just surprised when he told me. You don't really seem…"

"The type?" Sheik laughed again and pulled his knees up to his chest. He could tell Link felt awkward discussing 'politics,' but Sheik didn't mind indulging his curiosity. "I was brought up training and studying under my aunt. I would be ready to accept my place if I needed. There are a lot of moving parts to it. My second cousin is also an heir as well. It's a… bit complicated over the phone."

"I didn't mean anything by it! I'm sure you will be a wonderful leader. I-I just…" Link took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Don't you think the days of heirs and legends are over?"

Sheik blinked his eyes a few times. It was a loaded question. One he had also struggled with in his youth. Especially since his people never held a memorable place in the histories. It had always seemed pointless to prepare to blend into the shadows for an unnamed girl of destiny.

"Of course I do. I have had so many fights about ignoring old traditions. Obviously I had some good points since I'm here playing piano, and not sitting through boring council meetings."

Link was quiet for a few seconds. Sheik could hear his gentle breathing if he held his own breath. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"I…wish you could have comprised with your father. I know you can respect your traditions while also living your own life." The depth of his words sent his heart racing. He hoped Link didn't find him intrusive.

Link's silence made Sheik tense up. The sound of a small, relieved chuckle, however, drew a sigh from him.

"I wish that, too. Sometimes I wish I had found my voice enough to stand up to him then. For myself and for Zelda."

"I think you still can." Sheik could feel the burn of support and resistance in his body. He knew how important it was to be your true self, and follow your heart. He wanted that for Link. "You have me and Zelda. We'll support you if you need it."

"Thanks, Sheik. That… means a lot. More than I can tell you."

Sheik let his free hand rest over his thumping heart. "Anytime, Link. Honestly. Call me of you need anything."

"Same to you. I'll talk to you later." A soft click signaled that their connection was gone. Sheik closed his eyes tightly and pressed his phone into the place where his hand had been resting.

The phone felt warm from the heat of his cheek, which was absolutely burning. Sheik had never felt like this before. He almost wondered if he was moving too fast. Maybe he was imagining this chemistry.

He tried to tell himself to slow down, and have some perspective, but he couldn't. It felt as if his soul was connected to Link's. It all seemed so new and exciting while being so easy and natural at the same time.

The vibration of his phone interrupted his dramatic pining. Sheik tapped his phone, and his eyes widened when Link's name appeared on the screen. He quickly fumbled to sit up, and unlock his phone. With a quick breath he opened the message and smiled at the contents.

Link had sent him the photo they had taken that day. Link's cheeks were rosy from the wide smile on his handsome face. Sheik examined the expression, and determined that it was one of genuine happiness. When he looked at his own expression in the picture, he could also see the happiness beneath the surprise. The text that accompanied the photo sent a rush of excitement and blood to Sheik's face. He could hear himself giggling, and even the mortifying thought of Zelda hearing him couldn't contain his giddiness.

_I loved this pic so much I had to send it to you. I miss you already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Sorry for the wait, and thank you for the support. I have so much planned for this fic. Hope you enjoy the shink!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing! I had my daughter's 1st birthday, and then we went on vacation for a month! I'm back, and until work starts in August, I'm going to try my best to write a bunch! Thanks for your support!

**All LOZ characters/settings are property of Nintendo.**

**Chapter 6**

Sheik cringed as his fingers missed the right keys for the fifth time. Usually he took his practice very seriously. Mostly because of his dedication to his music, but also because he actually really enjoyed his practice time. The feeling of finally getting a difficult part down, and making it sound perfect made very struggle, and missed note worth it.

Today, however, Sheik could barely focus on the notes or keys. He was distracted by a certain handsome Hylian that had been texting him nearly nonstop for the last three days. Sheik had nearly been late to one of his early morning classes because He had been up late both talking and texting Link.

Link had a silly tendency to immediately call Sheik if he had a question about something he texted. Sheik found it enduring the way Link would immediately launch into his question without even saying hello. The curiosity that Link had for anything and everything Sheik had to say was also extremely endearing. With a chuckle, Sheik turned his piano off, and picked his phone up. He had a new string of texts from Link.

_What kind of people make kids train all summer?!_

_I can't imagine they had to force you though…._

_You probably enjoyed it, huh?_

Sheik had a feeling that Link would have an opinion on the strict training all Sheikah children had to endure. It seemed Link didn't agree with any of the old traditions.

_I did enjoy getting to have free time after I completed my daily trainings._

Sheik counted in his head as he walked into the kitchen. His phone in his hand started to vibrate. Without even looking, Sheik instantly answered and had the phone to his ear.

"You seriously would enjoy pushing yourself to the limit just for a few hours at the piano!" Link was laughing heartily now. Sheik gave let his own chuckle harmonize with Link's. "I should have known. You're getting pretty predictable, Sheik."

Link's words held a hint of mischief. Sheik could tell he was being challenged now. Usually he wouldn't allow himself to get pulled into a battle of wills. Unfortunately for Sheik, he couldn't help but indulge any challenge Link presented. Sheik felt that he would prove to Link who the predictable one truly was.

"Predictable, huh? We'll see."

"What exactly does that mean? What are you planning?"

Sheik laughed, and watched as Zelda answered her own phone and spoke quickly into the device. "Nothing, of course. I need to go, but I hope you guys have a good dinner tonight."

Link snorted loudly, "I sure it's going to be fantastic. Love getting lectured in public. It's so fun." Sheik was surprised at the level of sarcasm Link was able to reach. A sad sigh erased the smile from Sheik's face though. "I can text you instead of talking, right?"

A wide smile broke out across Sheik's face at the request. "Of course. Talk you later." Sheik hung up quickly as Zelda was grabbing her purse and heading to the door.

"Hey! Is it alright if I tag along?"

* * *

The air outside was warm against Sheik's face. There was a breeze, but it only managed to blow his hair softly against his face. He looked up at the clear sky, and enjoyed the mosaic the sunset caused overhead. Sheik knew his walk was more excited than usual, and that Zelda could tell.

"What is up with you? And where exactly are you going?" Sheik chuckled at the curious tone in Zelda's voice. Her eyebrows where scrunched, and her emerald eyes were suspicious. She managed to keep her brisk walk, and glare at Sheik at the same time with surprising ease.

"I'm going to dinner with you."

That stopped Zelda in her tracks. Sheik stopped, too, and turned around to watch the incredulous look on her face turn quickly to rage.

"No the hell you aren't! It's going to be a blood bath!" Zelda had her hands fisted at her sides, and her voice made Sheik feel a tad guilty for not asking permission. Before he could explain himself, Zelda took a deep breath and allowed herself to deflate. "I-I am so sorry for yelling. I just-I don't want you to see my father like this. He is very serious about our places in the prophecy. He-"

"I know the prophecies, Zelda. I've been preparing for them my entire life. If anyone is more serious about the traditions than your father, it's Impa." Sheik smiled and took Zelda's hand gently. "Besides, I'm proving to your brother that I'm spontaneous."

Zelda blinked a few times before her serious face broke into a huge, blindingly bright smile. "Oh! Okay. You should have just told me! Maybe this is better anyway." Zelda picked up her pace once again, but held a tight grip on Sheik's hand. "My father can't possibly be so overbearing and pessimistic with you there!"

* * *

Link stared at his phone before turning to check the lobby of the restaurant once again. It was empty. He sighed and watched as his father took a sip from his glass of wine. His weary blue eyes met Link's. Link broke the eye contact and took a sip of water before looking down at his phone again.

Rhoam cleared his throat and tapped the face of his wristwatch. "Zelda said 5:30. It's 5:28."

"You know she won't be late." Link logically knew that his sister would never be late to anything. Usually she preferred to arrive somewhere ten minutes or so early, though. Link really hoped that Zelda wasn't planning to leave him here alone with their father… In public…

The sound of boots striding across the floor towards them made Link release all the tension he had been building in the form of a large sigh. He closed his eyes, and thanked the goddess he didn't entirely believe in for his sister.

"Hello, Father. Sorry for the delay. I got a bit held up…" There was a slight hesitation in Zelda's voice that made Link turned to question her. He felt his jaw hit the floor as he saw not one, but two faces looking back at him. On gaze was slightly embarrassed, and the other was smug and blazing with mirth.

"It's fine. You're right on time actually." Link's father stood up and reached over to shake hands with Sheik. Link's heart was hammering in his chest. He was still very much in shock that Sheik was even here. He was going to have dinner with his family. "Hello, Sheik. It's good to see you again. Go on and have a seat."

"Thank you, sir. Sorry for the intrusion." Sheik's voice sounded so formal and strange in Link's ears. He shouldn't be surprised. Link knew that Sheik had impeccable manners. Link could feel his cheeks burning as Sheik sat down in the chair next to him. It was then Link saw the crack in Sheik's proper façade: a crimson eye winking, and a slight smile growing into a full blown grin.

"It's no trouble. You're always welcome to dinner, Sheik." Once Rhoam had himself seated again, he waved his hand to call over the waitress. He began speaking to the woman, and Link took this chance to gently pinch Sheik on the arm .

"What are you doing here?" Link had his head lowered, and his voice was a nervous hiss.

Sheik crossed his arms before ducking his head down to meet Link's blue eyes.

"Being spontaneous." Link felt the shocked look on his face for a second or two before a quiet chuckle escaped. "Are you surprised?"

Link smiled, and pushed his bangs out of his face. He hesitated for a second before placing that hand on top of Sheik's hand that was resting on the table. "Pleasantly."


End file.
